Battle Femm
by pengirl
Summary: A yuri story consisting of Minako & Rei.
1. CHAPTER 1: Testing the waters

Hi my names Minako and I'm currently in 9th grade. My favorite hobbies are volleyball and chasing after boys. I dislike studying and I'm secretly in love with Rei Hino. But nobody knows. Not even Rei.  
  
"Minako!" she heared a distant scream. Minako turned back and spotted Rei walking up to her. "Yo!" Minako flings her arms up in the air gesturing a warm welcome. Suddenly a pack of men walked by and whistled at Rei. Rei ignored them while Minako gripped her fist tightly. "Grrr..." Minako said quietly. Rei noticed this and asked, "Nani?" Minako frantically shaked her head and laughed with caution.  
  
"Hahha..oh nothing Rei. Just that men are so annoying! Don't you think so..?"  
  
"Yeah. They're morons."  
  
"Hey Rei... how come you're never attracted to boys anymore?"  
  
Rei stood in silence. "I guess I just never have the time or something."  
  
Minako nodded.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Rei questioned her with concern. "U-h-h-h... just wondering!" Minako began to shake. Rei smiled gently as they walked toward the arcades. When they arrived Usagi was as usual, banging on the machines screaming bloody mary at it. Rei and Minako just stared at eachother with embarrassment.  
  
While they sat down Minako spotted her high school crush. "CHARLES!" she waved her hand vigorously. Charles glanced at her and began to walk outside. Minako hurt screamed out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE!!!....Oh hell, lost one again." puzzled she banged her head against the table as Rei looked at her with pity. Rei placed one hand on her back, "Minako it's okay. There's other guys out there.." Minako stared up at her.  
  
"No Rei. I'm just like you, I dont like guys anymore. Theyre a pain."  
  
Rei stared at Minako for periods of time.  
  
"Minako.. I never really had a boyfriend because well..."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because... because they're a pain like you say! Yeah!"  
  
Minako was discouraged. "Yeah I see. Hey, let's go somewhere else this place is annoying me."  
  
"Sure but I can't be late for my meditation classes."  
  
"Oh Rei, why cant you just kick back sometimes!?"  
  
A irritated streak formed on Rei's head. Minako laughed as they walked out together. 


	2. CHAPTER 1: Part 1

Minako linked her arm around Rei's as they walked closely by eachother. They spoke of amusing incidents that happened at school. Window shopped as they passed by. Suddenly they noticed a sign that said, "PLAY TOYS R" they winked at eachother and stepped in the store. Weird sexual gadgets were everywhere. Glowing lights on the ceilings as bumping music flowed in the background.  
  
Minako spotted a dildo, "Rei look! Have you used one of those?" Rei blushed, "What?! No! A girl like me has no time for such thoughts." Minako winked, "Oh really?" Rei looked away.  
  
Next to the dildo was a strap on and they both stared at eachother while blushing. "Wow.. I wonder what that is for." Minako replied. They both giggled with delight. "Hey Rei, it's late let's go home." "No it's ok. You go on off, I'll see you tomorrow." "Hm ok."  
  
They both waved goodbye as Minako stepped out of the store.   
  
Minako arrived home. The phone began to ring and she rushed toward it expecting it to be Rei, "Hello?!" "Hey Mina"  
  
It was Charles. Minako flung back onto the couch and sighed, "What is it?"  
  
"Look, I know we've had our dispute in the past but let's put that behind us."  
  
Minako smirked, "Weren't you the one who ran away from me at the arcade?"  
  
"I...yeah that's right. I'm sorry. I just got nervous."  
  
"Yeah whatever!"  
  
"Mina if it means anything, let's hang out tomorrow at Gubu Cafe and make up."  
  
Minako contemplated for a second and sighed, "Yeah I guess, sure."  
  
"Alright cool! Meet you there after school! -Click-"  
  
'He sure seems excited' Minako thought as she placed the phone down. She grabbed her stuffed panda bear that layed on the couch, she nuzzled it while pondering, 'I hope he just means as friends... althought I AM beautiful :3 so I should be expecting a surprise! I can't wait!' 


	3. CHAPTER 2: Cat food

After school Minako arrived infront of Gubu Cafe. She glanced through the glass window and noticed Charles sitting down with Rei. He had his arms around her. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Minako screamed, horrified she ran into the Cafe and stood infront of both of them. Panting she tried to catch her breath by waving her class book at her face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she pointed at the both of them.  
  
The waitress tapped her shoulder, "Miss, calm down please." Minako turned around, "What the hell do you mean calm down?! Do you see what monstrosity is happening?! Agh how can you tell me to calm down! Are you insane?!" the waitress leaned back intimidated from Minako's reaction. "Um.. miss, just calm down, we have customers here. If you wont cooperate I'd have to ask you to leave."  
  
Rei yelled at Minako, "Mina! Calm down!" sweat drop fell down her head.  
  
Minako turned back and looked down at both of them. She gave them the glare of death, "What is going on here? Why do you have your arm around my bestfriend?"  
  
Charles snickered as he stirred the tiny spoon around in his tea cup. "Well, I was meaning to tell you.. Rei and I hooked up! Aren't you so happy for us?" Rei looked up at Mina with a half smile mixed with embarrassment. Minako infuriated sat down and slammed her hand against the table. The tea spilled all over the place. "What the hell do you mean hooked up? Rei?? When was this! Why didn't you tell me!" 


	4. CHAPTER 2: Part 1

Rei bit her lips, "Well... you see... we hooked up last night." "What?? You guys don't even know eachother! I thought you said you weren't interested in guys." Rei ashamed leaned toward Charles while he wrapped his arms around her. "Agh, dont even do that." Minako disgusted, looked away.  
  
"Mina, why are you so appauled by this? Can't a man put his arm around his woman?" he smirked deviously.  
  
"First of all, that is MY bestfriend and second of all, YOURE LIKE THE WORST GUY TO EVER DATE. Rei, how could you be so stupid?!"  
  
An irritated expression appeared on Rei's face. "Mina..you're getting me mad."  
  
"NO BECAUSE, I, Minako should be mad. I thought you were my bestfriend and you know what a lame guy he is!" Tears overwhelmed Minako's eyes.  
  
Rei sympathetic handed Minako a tissue. Minako dapped her eyes, "Besides, when did you guys even hit it off?"  
  
"Well you see, yesterday when you went home Charles and I bumped into eachother and we just kinda had that instant attraction." Rei explained as coherently as possible.  
  
"Ok... that's... great." Minako fixated on them both as if the world was ending. And the world was for Minako loved Rei, she knew Charles would never be good for her. The only person worth to claim Rei's heart was Minako.  
  
"I hope you're okay with this." Rei gazed at Minako with concern. Minako cleared her throat, "Yeah... I guess... If you're happy then I guess I can be happy for you."  
  
Rei smiled and turned to Charles. Minako was obviously sickened by the sight of lame ass Charles and her beautiful precious Rei together. She stood up and turned away from them, "I think I better go, I have volleyball practice."  
  
"THANK the lord" the waitress quietly stated to herself. Mina glared at her as the waitress slowly walked away.  
  
Rei stood up and walked over to Minako. She held her hand as they both gazed into eachothers eyes. "Mina, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship." "No... of course not." Rei smiled at the response. Minako pointed at Charles, "YOU BREAK HER HEART AND I'LL DELIVER SOME SAILOR V ASS KICKING!... AND AS FOR YOU!" she then pointed at the waitress, "RETHINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU SUCK AS A WAITRESS! HMPH!..and OUT I go." Minako stomped out of the Cafe. Rei observed Minako with sadness as she watched her leave.  
  
When Minako stepped out of the Cafe she began to run. She reached random steps infront of a clothing store and abrubtly sat down. Her hands covered her pale face as she wept. People glanced at the weeping girl as they walked by. Mina clenched her fist, "Charles is up to something... I just know it!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++But back at the Cafe...+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Charles, the only one, was discussing the matters of their relationship. "Rei you're beautiful. I hope our relationship escalates into something a bit more than casual." said Charles, attempting to serenade the Fire Goddess. Rei disgusted pulled away from his arms, "Yuck." 


	5. CHAPTER 2: Part 2

When Minako arrived home Artemis leaped into her arms and scratched her face. "Ouch!!" said Minako, "What the hell was that for!?"  
  
"Where have you been! We've been--" Artemis noticed Minako's eyes were red and a bit swollen, "Mina? Is there anything wrong?" "Um..no.." "Well, alright if you say so."  
  
Artemis backed off knowing there was something wrong. He was just about to head toward the kitchen when Minako interrupted, "Hey Artemis."  
  
Artemis viewed back, "Yes Mina?"  
  
"I... was wondering if you had this certain 'crush' on someone and that certain 'crush' liked another, what would you do?"  
  
"Minako, sometimes love doesn't work out. But that doesn't mean love doesn't exist because your heart tells you the truth."  
  
"I'm not in love!" Minako shrieked at Artemis.  
  
"Well okay. If you say so... but remember, the heart doesn't lie, Minako."  
  
Artemis proceeded to head toward the kitchen, awaiting his scrumptious dinner. Only to find a can of dog food laying in his bowl again. 


	6. CHAPTER 3: Love Funk

That same night Rei decided to write Minako a letter, apologizing for the confrontation.  
  
"Love, Rei."  
  
Rei contemplated the ending. She erased 'Love' and replaced it with 'Sincerely' but she caught herself off guard, 'What does it matter if it's Love or Sincerely?' she gasped. 'Do I like Minako? No it would never work out...it would go against the code of the Senshi's' but then a flashback of Michiru and Haruka came into mind. "Oh, right... no! What am I thinking!" Rei smacked herself. She was convinced it was just an illusion and decided to tend to her daily meditation.  
  
As Rei meditated by the fire, trying to maintain her control of energy, thoughts and images of Minako coruscated in her mind. "Rei, don't be foolish." she said to herself, "I can't break my concentration now with these irrelevant thoughts."  
  
Rei experiencing these feelings were a rarity. Especially since she was so attached to taking care of herself, losing grasp of herself was not an option. It frightened her.  
  
Just then enormous flames emerged infront of her, Rei gasped as she sensed evil. Images of Charles came into vew, 'Charles... ? The boy is harmless, what could he possibly do?' but Rei knew the enemy would possess enough intelligence to control it's victim. "I must inform the others!" Rei ran out of her Hikawa Temple.  
  
The very same night Minako had to confess her love for Rei, she dashed out of her room still in her pj's, Minako being clumsy and careless would be the cause of this.  
  
"Minako? Where are you going at this hour?" Artemis questioned.  
  
But Minako had no time to quarrel with Artemis, she exited her home while Artemis raised his fist in fiery, "Minako!! Reow." 


	7. CHAPTER 3: Part 1

Rei and Minako rushed toward eachothers home. Not noticing the curb from restless efforts, they ended up colliding against eachother.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Minako screeched, caressing her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorr-- Minako!" Rei rejoiced. Minako's face flushed with embarrassment, "Um um, Rei! Where are you going at this hour?!" repeating Artemis's statement, 'Sorry Artemis!' she thought to herself.  
  
"I got strange readings on Charles, we might have to investigate." Rei gained her stance, brushing herself off. "Strange readings?? What kind?" "I don't know, he might be an enemy."  
  
Hearing those words from Rei brightened Minako's day but a question came into mind, "Wait, you don't seem at all depressed by this? What's up with that??"  
  
Rei obviously didn't know how to reply to this, "It's not like I loved him! I mean seriously Mina." "Oh... right. Right! We should alert the others.. THERE'S AN ENEMY LURKING ABOUT!"  
  
A sweat drop fell on Rei's head, "Hey Minako, where were YOU going at this hour huh?" "Oh um.... no where." "Right... at this rate, the direction you're spedding off to seems like my house." Rei was fishing for answers, for an odd reason. "What does it matter to you?" said Mina. Rei again didn't know how to respond to that but her self control seemed intact at the moment, "You're right, it doesn't matter. I'll see you tomorrow, Mina. It's late I'm sure others are sleeping! Ja!" Rei waved. But just when Rei was about to head home Minako interrupted, "Rei!"  
  
Rei glanced back. Minako ran up to her and left a sweet kiss on her lips then ran off the opposite direction. Rei was in absolute shock.  
  
"What are these feelings... ?" Rei wondered. 


	8. CHAPTER 3: Part 2

As Minako dashed home, overwhelming fear emerged out of her, "Oh no, what if Rei hates me now?"  
  
Mina arrived home when Artemis attacked her face, "Reow! Minako where have you been!?" "Ah get off me!!" said Minako, throwing Artemis off her. Being part cat made him land with ease.  
  
"I just went to see Rei. I mean! I thought I left something at her house the other day."  
  
"Hm... ok Minako."  
  
"Well I'm going to bed Artemis, are you coming with me?"  
  
"No, I have somethings to tend to." an image of serenading a disinterested Luna came into mind, "Reow." Artemis licked his paw with bliss.  
  
"Ew Artemis!" Minako screamed while running upstairs, "What!" you could hear Artemis from a distance.  
  
Minako entered her room, shutting the door behind her. She pounced herself onto the bed, sighing, "What did I just do? I bet Rei hates me for it. Argh! Stupid Minako!"  
  
Just then the thought of Haruka and Michiru came into mind, "I think I'll go talk to Michiru tomorrow. I'm sure she has something to say about this! But for now I'll sleep."  
  
Minako closed her eyes. The sound of kitty mating were heard from a distance. 


End file.
